


Through Darker Days

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hope, Loyalty, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: For Ignis, Noctis is the stars; when he looks to them, he always thinks of his love.Fill for the prompt "Always" for Day 7 of ignoctweek.





	Through Darker Days

**Author's Note:**

> The line in the summary is inspired by a conversation with HollowMachines, and it spawned an idea that seemed to work perfectly for this prompt.
> 
> This follows the alternative ending from Episode Ignis, so his eyesight remains.

Ignis stares into the flickering light of the campfire. The howls and hisses of daemons can be heard in the distance; they grow ever stronger in these darker days. The shirts of many stain with ichor, and Ignis recommends the best tips—gleaned from his days of fighting alongside Noctis and the others. He does what he can for the others who fight alongside him. Sometimes that involves making the meat from a garula last for several meals for the whole of Lestallum or one of the other outposts—it depends on where he is located these days when he isn’t waiting in Galdin.

Now he fights for Noctis, and not without him. The stars never show these days, but Ignis holds the one most important to him in his heart. It lights his path through these trying times. He watched Noctis walk into the crystal willingly to face his fate, and Ignis wants to do everything in his power to welcome him back for good.

Sometimes it is hard to remain optimistic, but Ignis thinks of the people working alongside him—everyone who carries them on through a night that has lasted almost a decade. 

Cor and Aranea, who help him fight. Sharpening his skills with a lance and knowing some of the marshal’s tips have kept Ignis alive out there; he doesn’t plan to die until he’s reunited with his beloved.

Talcott, who grew up to be studious and even made his own trip into Insomnia with Cor to retrieve some of his grandfather’s books and notes from the dusty shelves of the Hester manor. Information relevant to Ardyn and the history of Lucis has been lifted from those pages. They step closer and closer to solutions for Noctis.

Iris, who beat off daemons in the wreckage of one town to fetch stored boxes of Ebony for Ignis. Whenever there is a tear in one of Ignis’ shirts, she has the right color of thread for him to borrow. While a formidable foe to daemons, she also is a force to be reckoned with when conduct in one of the outposts slips. Iris can be relied upon to sort out any issue.

Sania, who offers her environmental knowledge and records patterns in the wildlife. They have studied the plasmodia under he microscopes together, and she has been able to offer advice on minerals and compost to keep their greenhouses going. Groups have excavated trucks full of rich, volcanic soil at her command. 

There are so many nameless faces fighting for their king, too. How can Ignis ever lose hope when everyone is giving it their best? All of them falter, but as a group, they are strong. Like a fabric woven thick by many threads. It will catch Noctis. They will not let him fall.

Ignis tilts his head up toward the sky. It is nighttime, or it should be—time seems to matter little when the sun never shines on Eos. He may not be able to see the stars, but he has the memory of the way they glimmered in the distance. 

It has been nine years since Ignis last saw his king. He hasn’t forgotten him, even if Noctis must have aged the same as anyone else. Ignis still remembers the soft look of Noctis’ sleeping face, where their troubles did not chase his dreams. The way his eyes lit up when a new video game came out. The way his hair stuck up when he woke up every morning. The determination that led to him putting on the ring and going into the Crystal. And when Noctis turned to him, and Ignis wanted to call him back but nodded to let him go.

Even when they are apart, Ignis is _always_ thinking of Noctis. 

The world can be saved, but so can Noctis, and Ignis will always fight for him until both are guaranteed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I really like this much, but I'm posting just in case maybe someone does. ^^


End file.
